fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aldáir Gáid
Summary An OC (Original Character) created by Dragon Tran. Aldáir Gáid was an experimented character for a drafted story. Gáid is the leading antagonist of Eiyū no Taitō, '''otherwise known as '''Rise of Heroes. '''He is the vanguard of his school, '''Yamakaji. Background From a family of scholars, Gáid was taught at a young age by his elders the art of war and other necessary masteries for his adventure towards an academy. Soon, Gáid took position and with his given pride, Gáid was the leading force for Yamakaji in the academy wars, leading as vanguard and conquering over many lands. Personality Born on March 23rd, Gáid is marked as an Aries. Like most members of his bloodline, he is courageous, extremely confident and adventurous. Towards others, such as strangers, he can appear very intimidating, striking a figure beyond what they can control, however, he holds a side that only those close to him, mostly family members, can witness first-hand. Personally, he is extremely caring and will fight to the death for his beliefs, even if it proves little to nothing in defending it. The pride he usually places in front is a shield against others, while on the inside, he is constantly questioning himself. With a clear mind, Gáid is a very lethal opponent. Power and Stats Tier: High 7-C | 7-B '''| At least 6-A | 4-A''' Age: '''21 '''Name: Aldáir Gáid Gender: '''Male '''Origin: Eiyū no Taitō Classification: 'Human '''Attack Potency: Large Town Level '(Sent a blast of white fire that took out a large town.) | 'City Level '(Can take on Jester's blasts.) | 'At least Continent level '(Snapped his fingers that sent spiritual blades to slice a small moon in half. Can take on limited Kizer.) | 'Multi Solar System level+ '(The 'Elusive Change '''is the size of the galactic core.) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Able to keep up with Alexander.) | 'Sub-Relativistic '(Dodged Jester's lasers. Able to keep up with Xiaoshizi, Zephyr and Jester at the same time.) | '''Speed of Light, likely higher. Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 100 '(Casually lifted up a tank after being crushed by one.) '''Striking Strength: Class H | Class KJ | Class MJ '(Literally tapped a small building and it crumbled.) 'Durability: Possibly Large Town Level '| 'City Level '| Possibly 'Continent level | Large/Multi Planet Level '(Took a wave attack from Alexander.) | '''Multi Solar System Level+ Stamina: '''Extremely High. (Has fought in environments that have absolute zero temperatures for long periods of time.) '''Range: '''Human melee. Extended with sword. Several thousand meters with techniques. '''Standard Equipment: '''Illustrious Saber (Can take the form of a longer, much greater sword.) '''Intelligence: '''Highly perceptive, however, can be reckless. Prefers the most simplest of tactics to get rid of the opponent as quickly as possible. Very manipulative, was the ring leader of many demises to many academies, even ones thought to be solid from inside out. '''Weaknesses: '''None notable. '''Powers and Abilities: '''Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, light manipulation, spiritual manipulation, adept swordsman, adept spearman, adept hand to hand combatant, energy manipulation, blade manipulation, advanced regeneration, barrier creation, immortality (Type 1.), spiritual force manipulation, slash projection, enhanced reality perception, cosmic manipulation (Low Level). '''Notable Attacks and Techniques: 'Elusive Change : '''In this form, Gáid traps his opponent within an illusion if they are to look straight at his eye when he changes. Since he is the size of the galactic core in this form, it is very difficult to escape a giant eye looking at the target. If they are trapped, he can warp their existence to his will, however, if not, he can use cosmic manipulation to battle. '''Aeria Gloris : '''Known as "Heavenly Glory", this technique allows Gáid to attack using beams of light that, if run through any being, will solidify and consume the target in burning light rods of intensifying heat. Other '''Notable Victories : ' 'Notable Losses : ' 'Inconclusive Matches : ' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Chi Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4